nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombies (mode)
Nazi Zombies is a game mode in Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops ''where both single player and co-op modes are available with up to four players online or two players in local split-screen. It became highly popular upon its release. The player must survive endless waves of attacking zombies, buy weapons and perks, and repair nearby defenses to keep zombies out. Zombies become stronger and faster upon completion of each round, forcing players to make tactical decisions about point spending and progressing through the map. There are ten maps in the Nazi Zombies game mode; the first, second, fourth, and fifth feature Nazi Zombies, but the third features Imperial Japanese Zombies, the sixth features American Zombies, the seventh and eight features Soviet (Russian) Zombies, the ninth has himalayian zombies, and the tenth map has currently unknown racial zombies. Maps Nacht der Untoten 'Nacht Der Untoten, meaning "Night of the Undead" in German, is the first map for Nazi Zombies. It is also the smallest and simplest. There are only three rooms in this map, which is based on a bunker and some of the land surrounding it in Airfield. The zombies in this map are less deadly than the ones in the others. This is the only map not to include perks, traps, and electricity. Because it is a last minute developer addition, this map simply acts as an introduction to the Nazi Zombies game mode and does not advance the zombie story arc. It takes various design elements from a building in the multiplayer map Airfield, the building in the map therefore earning the name "Zombie House". Zombie Verrückt '''Zombie Verrückt, meaning "Insane" or "Crazy" in German, is the second map for Nazi Zombies. The zombies in it are more dangerous, as they can attack through windows, climb through windows, and run faster. This is the first map to include traps, perks, and bouncing betties. It is also the first map to require the electricity to be turned on. The map is based on Asylum. There are ten rooms in this map. This is the first map where the mystery box can be destroyed by the teddy bear and reappear somewhere else. This level takes place in Wittenau Sanatorium in Berlin, Germany. This is the only map to feature "sides." There is a German and American side, each with the faction's respective weapons. When playing with 3 or 4 players, they will be split up and have to reunite at the generator room. This is also the first map to introduce an objective of sorts. This map also introduces the PPSh-41 at the Mystery Box. Shi No Numa Shi No Numa, meaning "Swamp of Death" in Japanese, is the third map for Nazi Zombies. It includes Japanese zombies instead of Nazi Zombies. There are five main buildings in this map and four unlockable swamp areas connecting these buildings. Four of the buildings contain only one room, while the main building has two. This is the second map where the electricity doesn't have to be turned on. The perk machines spawn randomly and the second map where the mystery box can explode and reappear. This is the first map where the mystery box shows its location by shooting a light in the sky. This is the only map where the players can walk outside of buildings without glitching or cheating and have zombies spawn next to them. This map has a Zipline and introduces hellhounds. This map also introduces the backstory. This is the first map to include completely new content, and not based on a map built into the game, although it takes some design cues from Makin and Knee Deep. This is also the first map where the identities of the players are known. This level takes place in a swamp somewhere in the Pacific. This map introduces a new weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2, an electricity-casting weapon that can destroy waves of zombies at once. This map is also the only one with the Flogger. Der Riese Der Riese ', meaning "The Giant" in German, is the fourth map for Nazi Zombies. It is the first map where zombies can climb over areas and jump down from an area towards the characters. It introduces the Pack-a-punch machine, which for a fee, upgrades weapons to have increased ammo capacity, more power, etc. It is the second map where the power is required to be switched on. It is the third map where Perk-a-cola machines are included, and the second where perk machines do not spawn randomly. It is the second map to have hellhounds. It is the first map to have teleporters, the Monkey Bomb, the Bowie Knife, and the fly trap. It is the third map to feature Nazi Zombies. It is also the first map to feature zombies and hellhounds spawning in the same round, which they do once you reach round 16. It is the second map where the identity of the characters are known, and the second to advance the plot. It is the second to have a small objective, which is turning on the power and connecting the three teleporters to the mainframe to access the Pack-a-Punch machine. Der Riese also features the new "Carpenter" power-up, which boards up all opened windows in the level. Der Riese is also a place where zombies like to have sex. ALOT of sex. The sex can be found only if you do this, jump 4 times in the air to the right of the first mysery box spawn, then shoot all of you ammo in the sky (or ceiling). Then, get down by a crawler and then crawl to the left side of the mystery box and get revived. You should now be in a bedroom. You will hear grunts and zombie sounds but they will not hurt you. Go into the room to your left and you will see 3 zombies having a threesome! Enjoy! Kino der Toten '﻿Kino der Toten, meaning "Theater of the Dead" in German, is the fifth map for Nazi Zombies, and the first map unlocked in Black Ops. It introduces Cold War era weapons, a new Wonder Weapon (The Thunder Gun) a new Zombie type (Gas Zombies, also called creepers) and two new traps (Fire Pit and Sentry Gun). It is the third map to feature Hellhounds, and the second map to feature the Pack a Punch machine and Bowie Knifes. It also includes a new power up-Fire Sale-which causes the Mystery Box to spawn in all locations and cost only 10 points. This map was originally going to be put into World At War but the idea was later scrapped. Dead Ops Arcade Dead Ops Arcade is a mini-game of Zombies unlocked in Black Ops ''via the computer. It features a wide variety of enemies, such as the regular nazi zombies, engineer zombies, and prisoner zombies. However, unlike the other maps, DOA is like a retro-based arcade game and is not in first person. New and different power-ups are available, along with temporary weapon pick-ups. "Five" "Five" is the sixth map for Nazi Zombies. It is the only map thus far to contain American Zombies. It features a new enemy (Pentagon Thief) and a new power up the Bonfire Sale which has the same affects as Fire Sale, in addition to making the Pack-a-Punch machine cost only 1000 points. The map also has a new wonder weapon, the Winter's Howl. Ascension 'Ascension 'is the seventh map for Zombies, and the first map to contain Soviet Zombies. It features a new type of enemy (Space Monkeys) and it is the first Black Ops Zombies map (discounting the classic maps featured in the Hardened & Prestige versions) to not contain Gas Zombies. Double Tap does not appear while the map introduces the Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper perks for the first time. It features two new wonder weapons: the Gersch Device and Matroyshka Dolls. It also features the Sickle, which replaces the Bowie Knife. It is the first map to feature Lunar Lander, and the first Zombies map that does not require any sort of interaction with a teleporter to access the Pack-a-Punch machine although you must link all the lunar landers and hit the switch on the power box. Call of the Dead Call of the Dead is the eighth zombie map. This map has a new Perk-a-Cola, Deadshot Daiquiri, a new gun, Scavenger, and a new wonder weapon replacing the Thundergun, the V-R11. This map also has electricity, the return of the MP40, Double Tap and the zipline, an ice slide, water that weakens and slows down zombies and can freeze a player to death, a roaming PAP, no hellhounds or space monkeys, 4 new playable characters, and an extremely hard to kill zombie, George A. Romero,who is the director of "Night of the Living Dead". Finally, this map is the first to replace the purchasable frag grenades with semtex. They can be bought with 250 points. Shangri-La ﻿Shangri-La is zombie map number nine, featuring a new weapon, the 31-79 jG215, a minecart, a waterslide, a new easter egg, 5 new trophys/achievments, and roaming perk machines. This map also has 3 new zombies, the Shrieker, Napalm, and Monkey Zombie. The map is mostly thin rooms and tunnels, testing the player's roaming skills and preventing large trains of zombies, popularly titled "rape trains". A new equipment, the Spikemore, appears as a more powerful claymore. Moon ﻿The tenth and final Black ops zombie map, Moon has tons of new experiences. Theres two new weapons, the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (Q.E.D), two new types of zombies, the Phasing Zombie the Astronaut Zombie, a large easter egg, a new perk called Mule Kick, a receiving area, new equipment, the P.E.S. and the Hacker, anti-gravity areas, Gravity Lifts, and a teleporter. Story In Shi No Numa, a radio message can be heard in the starting room by turning on three radios. The message is "''R-4808n 37 14 06 115 48 40. I hope that you are receiving this transmission Peter, if not then all is going to be lost. You must know by now that we failed to contain the Asylum and we had to move the experiment here. Location the numbers will guide you. The giant must remain (static) at all costs, repeat, Der Riese must remain (static) at all costs. The DG experiments continues. You're our only advantage now. Find Doctor Richtofen (static is in this word, but it is still audible) and Doctor Max, they may know what's going on. The use of 115 is dangerous at best. I'm not sure how much longer we can continue here. We've lost most of our best people. I hope you get this. I hope it hasn't happend there too but I'm almost out of hope. 60 54 06.96 101 55 44.94." The numbers are the coordinates of Tunguska and Area 51. Dr. Max is probably Dr. Maxis. "DG experiments" is a reference to the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The asylum is the setting of the second level, Verruckt. 115 is element 115, an element found in meteors and known to power the Wunderwaffe. The meteor containing 115 is shown in the map Shi No Numa outside one of the swamp areas. In Der Riese, the creation of the zombies and hellhounds is explained. Dr. Maxis was testing zombies for the government project christened "Der Riese" or "The Giant". The problem was that they would always go berserk and try to kill him, resulting in their deaths. He was also testing teleporters by sending zombies through them, but they never reappeared at the mainframe. All of these experiments were done with his assistant, Edward. When he used his daughter Samantha's dog, Fluffy, as a teleporter test subject, he accidentally created the first hellhound. The dog was teleported, but like the rest of the subjects didn't reappear at the mainframe. It did however reappear in a ball of electricity and mutated into a hellhound. When Samantha came running in and started questioning her dad about her dog, Edward left the room. Edward then betrayed him by locking him and his daughter in the room with the hellhound, which then killed them. And then another Radio message shows how after Maxis and Samantha are killed by Fluffy, Edward let loose the Zombies on the Factory, as on another radio message you can hear screams and the sounds of Zombies moaning and yelling and attacking. How more hellhounds were created is shown in another radio message. In it, Maxis talks to his daughter about Fluffy's pregnancy, which makes it possible that Fluffy became a hellhound while pregnant. One of the characters, Dr. Richtofen, has obviously been to Der Riese before and probably worked there. He knows about connecting the teleporters and about Dr. Maxis. It has been confirmed by Treyarch that he is Edward. In another radio message in Der Riese, Dr. Maxis is contacting higher command. He states that he needs more 115 for his experiments and that the "Nevada Base" has some. The "Nevada Base" is obviously Area 51, which is what one of the groups of numbers was the coordinates of in the message in Shi No Numa. This makes Area 51 a possible future level, which would be a second zombie level in America. iPhone/iPod Touch Application On November 16th 2009, Nazi Zombies was released for the iPhone and iPod Touch as an application. Originally, only Nacht Der Untoten was available to play, but Treyarch confirmed that other maps would be released in the future. Verrückt was released for $4.99 on February 11th 2010. Shi No Numa was released June 2 2010. Der Riese was released September 30th, 2010. The iPhone and iPod Touch versions are identical to each other. Although they have lower quality graphics than their console counterparts, they do include leaderboards, unique Achievements and three different control schemes. On December 1st 2011, Black Ops ZOMBIES was released on the iOS platform. There were originally Kino Der Toten and 50 levels of Dead Ops Arcade. There was also a tutorial of the basics of Zombie gameplay set in the first room of Kino Der Toten, led by Tank Dempsey. On March 16th, Ascension was released for the iOS platform. It has everything from the console and PC version of it. Trivia * ScrewAttack.com rated Nazi Zombies as the 5th best zombie game ever.ScrewAttack Top 10 Zombie Games, retrieved December 17 2009 * A soudtrack has been released by Treyarch. References Nazi Zombies soundtrack now available. Category:Nazi Zombies